ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce (2014 TV Series)
Power Rangers Super Megaforce is the 21st season of the long-running popular Power Rangers franchise. It's a sequel to the last season, Megaforce, and also continues story elements from the Zordon Era as well as the rest of the franchise. The series premiered in February 2014 and featured cameos of nearly every Power Ranger from the past 20 years. It is an adaptation of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, yet doesn't use the famous Legend War footage, at least until the final three-parter. Synopsis The Megaforce Power Rangers have ample reason to celebrate. They had just defeated the alien forces of Admiral Malkor and taken their places in the history books of great Rangers. However, their celebration is short-lived as the Earth is soon set upon by a vastly evil entity that had tried to destroy the Earth once before. Its name: Lord Zedd, evil once again and having gathered a near-unstoppable army for the purpose of destroying the Power Rangers. Discovering the army approaching rapidly, the Megaforce Rangers try to stop them, but they are soundly defeated by Lord Zedd, his powers increased to god-like levels thanks to a powerful artifact called the Orb of Doom. During the battle, the Sentinel Knight is destroyed. Later, Zedd invades Gosei's power chamber and, using his full power, damages the Universal Morphing Grid beyong repair, destroying all the Ranger powers that were, are, and will be forever. Then, Zedd decides to let Gosei live so he can watch the complete subjugation of Earth while being completely unable to stop it. Within days, Zedd's army completely overwhelms the Earth. However, hope is not completely lost for as Gosei reveals to the Rangers, while Zedd was mocking him, he managed to download all the powers in the Grid into the statuettes lining the walls of the chamber, which were promptly launched into the farthest corners of space. It was a fail-safe created by Gosei's mentor Zordon in case of a situation like this, preserving the powers and temporarily keeping anyone with an evil heart from destroying them. Hearing about the Orb of Doom from the Rangers, Gosei tells them that Zedd's powers are now too great to be defeated by any one set of Ranger powers and realizes they need to venture out into space and find them to even stand a chance. Not wasting time, Gosei first takes human form so that he can continue to mentor the Rangers and use his enhanced senses to track the Ranger statues. He then endows the Rangers with a new prototype set of Super Megaforce powers which can catalyze with the rest of the Morphing Energies. However, as they ae disconnected from the Morphing Grid, the powers will only last for 100 days or else they, and all the other powers absorbed, will be destroyed forever. Finally, Gosei contacts NASADA, who then ready the Astro Megaship 3.0 to take the Rangers into space. Helping to pilot the Megaship is Alpha 8. As they ready for their mission, Lord Zedd finds out what they're doing and takes off with his fleet after them, determined to find the Powers first. The series follows the Rangers and Gosei as they track the Ranger Statues all over the universe, battling Lord Zedd's army along the way. Included in Zedd's army are some of the most powerful monsters that various villains used against different Power Rangers. Each arc features the Rangers tracking down a set of statues and having to overcome great trials as well as Zedd's monsters to claim them. As they collect the statues, the Rangers can take on the Powers of the past Rangers depicted in them. Eventually, to help the team out, Gosei becomes the silver Ranger. After finally collecting all the powers, the Rangers are surprise attacked by Zedd's armies, who take all of the statues in an all-out attack on the Astro Megaship. The ship crashes into the moon and the Super Megaforce powers flicker because 99 of their 100 days are up. Strengthening his army with the statues, Zedd launches an all-out assault on Earth. Out of options, Gosei uses the last of his power to give the Rangers and the Megaship a temporary power boost, resulting in his death. Promising to avenge their fallen leader, the Rangers sneak on board Zedd's battleship steal the statues, and land on Earth. Channeling their Morphing Energies into the statues, Ranger spirits of all Power Rangers manifest physically. The Super Megaforce Rangers take command of this great force to do battle with Zedd's army. They seem to succeed until Zedd attacks with Sepenterra and his army of flagships. The Ranger spirits summon all their Zords, which manage to hold off the cruisers but fall to Serpenterra, which is powered by the Orb of Doom. The Rangers command the Ranger spirits to combine all their energies into one devastating attack which destroys Serpenterra. However, they're not done yet. The Rangers return to the Power Chamber with 10 minutes left, searching for a way to restore the Grid. His armies defeated, Lord Zedd attacks the Rangers in the Power Chamber's ruins, determined to destroy them before they can restore the Morphing Grid. Zedd mops the floor with the Rangers, slowly using the Orb of Doom to drain their energies and strengthen himself. The Rangers are resigned to their fate until they remember Gosei talking about the Black Box, which can jumpstart the Morphing Grid with pure energy. They go for it, but Zedd drains its power as well. Eventually, the Rangers make the ultimate sacrifice by first letting Zedd absorb all the morphing energies, which eventually destroy him due to absorbing too much good energy. They then carry the Orb of Doom to the Morphing Grid's heart, though they have no time to get out before it explodes. The Grid and the powers are restored and the Rangers become one with them, becoming its guardians for eternity. Characters *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows, the Red Super Megaforce Ranger *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver, the Blue Super Megaforce Ranger *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall, the Pink Super Megaforce Ranger *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran, the Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling, the Green Super Megaforce Ranger * Geoff Dolan as Gosei, the Silver Super Megaforce Ranger Episodes 1: The World's End- Lord Zedd returns to destroy the Power Rangers forever. 2/3: Water-Breathers- Acquire the Alien Ranger Powers 4/5: Shift into Megaforce- Acquire the Turbo Powers 6/7: Rise of the Megabeasts- Acquire the Galaxy Powers 8/9: Race for the Gems- Acquire the Dino Powers 10/11: Return to the Jungle- Acquire the Jungle Powers 12/13: Which Code is Right- Acquire Space Powers, Gosei Becomes Silver Super Megaforce Ranger 14/15: Otherdimensional Forces- Acquire RPM Powers 16/17: The Earth is Dying- Acquire Wild Powers 18/19: Trains, Rescue Vehicles, and Ranger Powers- Acquire Lightspeed Powers. 20/21: Do You Believe in Magic- Acquire Mystic Powers 22/23: Where Are the Cars- Acquire Overdrive Powers 24/25: Crystals are Power- Acquire Zeo Powers. 26/27: Emergency Situation- Acquire SPD Powers 28/29: Time for Megaforce- Acquire Time Powers 30/31: Wind & Thunder- Acquire Ninja Powers 32/33: Go Go Mega-Samurai- Team-up with Samurai Rangers, acquire Samurai Powers. 34/35: How It All Began- Acquire Mighty Morphing Powers 36/37: Hello Again, Old Friends- Acquire Megaforce Powers 38/39/40: Fate of All Rangers- The Final Battle. In the end, the Rangers merge with the Morphing Grid and restore it. =Arsenal= Pirate Swords-Core Ranger sidearm Pirate Guns-Core Ranger sidearm Pirate Spear-Silver Ranger weapon Pirate Plug Morpher-Core Ranger morpher Pirate Scan Morpher-Silver ranger morpher =Zords= Pirate Galleon-Red Ranger's zord Pirate Jet-Blue Ranger's zord Pirate Hauler-Yellow Ranger's zord Pirate Racer-Green Ranger's zord Pirate Sub-Pink Ranger's zord Pirate Drill-Silver Ranger's zord Pirate Megazord-Combo of Pirate Galleon, Pirate Jet, Pirate Hauler, Pirate Racer, and Pirate Sub Pirate Drill Modes-Drill, Rex, and Megazord Category:TV Series